


Nap Time in Elementary School

by Esperosis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Everyone is nice in this one try and stop me, Fluff, Hugo being anoying, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nisha playing matchmaker with all her friends, Read this with dirt in your mouth, They're all like 5 or 6, just pure fluff, theres enough Timhelm to tag it in here now I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperosis/pseuds/Esperosis
Summary: Jack and his friends are starting their first year of schooling, elementary school. When Jack, with a little help, decides to get a girlfriend. He, however, finds himself with a pretty boyfriend instead. Now with a pretty boyfriend, an obnoxious schoolmate, and a big meanie head for a teacher, Jack has got quite an exciting few years ahead of him!Currently on Hiatus





	1. "she's a classy girl, so you going to have to put a little more effort than just a flower!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now on a completely different note from the soul-crushing Beach Walk, let's try something a little (and by a little I mean a lot) happier!

Jack stuck his tongue out between his lips as he concentrated on balancing walking on the rocks on the side of the tiny stream. Tim, Jack’s twin brother, however, was much more content walking calmly on the cobblestone path directly next to Jac.  
“Jack, you gonna fall in! Then your shoes are going to be wet and you going to take mine!” Tim whined. Jack just continued concentrating on the stones. They were both walking to their second week of elementary school, their parents trusted them to get there on their own due to the forest path around their house that led directly to the school.  
“Jaaaaaaaaack,” Tim kept whining, he was younger than Jack by only a few minutes but was a lot softer than him. Jack just groaned and hopped down, pouting at Tim.  
“There ya happy?” Jack huffed, and Tim nodded vigorously, before speeding up a bit to walk next to Jack, catching his hand.

“Hey bro, stop holding my hand! That stuffs for babies!” Jack said trying to wrench his hand away, but Tim just held on tighter and shook his head widely, puffing up his cheeks.  
“Just let me hold your hand till we get to school! I’ll let go then I promise! I’m just scared that there's gonna be snakes or something!” Tim pleaded, giving Jack puppy dog eyes that always worked on their parents. Jack let out a sigh, as the older brother it was his job to protect his younger brother, and while Jack knew there weren't any snakes, he might as well humor him.  
“You promise to let go?” Jack asked cautiously eyeing Tim. Tim nodded and held up his other pinkie,  
“I pinkie promise!” Tim swore. Jack sighed and lifted up his pinkie, locking it with Tims and the shook on it.

They walked, holding hands the rest of the way to the Elementary school, and just as promised Tim let go. As soon as he did, however, Jack took off running calling behind him,  
“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Tim gaped for a second and started sprinting after him. They sprinted around the small building, and when they arrived Jack was laughing out of breath, while Tim was panting.  
“No…. fair…. You got…. ahead…. Start!” Time huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Jack just laughed at him,  
“Gotta be on…. Your toes!... Timmy!” Jack laughed as he stood up.  
“Hey boys!” A familiar female voice called out from behind them, both Tim and Jack turned to see their friend Nisha jogging up the walkway from the road to the school building as her parent drove off. Nisha was about only 5 months younger than them, but she hadn't had her birthday yet so she was still 5. She was also a girl, but she was a cool girl, she and didn't have any cooties so Tim and Jack liked her.

“Hey Nisha, wanna go inside?” Tim asked her, after finally catching his breath. Nisha just walked past them calling  
“Well I was heading inside but if you too dorks just wanna stand there that ok!” Nisha smiled mischievously over her shoulder. Tim and Jack caught up with her heading in the door, to the only classroom in the small building.

They all walked inside together to find their other friend, Wilhelm had already arrived and was sitting at one of the toy tables, playing with a robot action figure. Jack, Tim, and Nisha all waved to him, to which he waved back and headed over to the teacher’s desk to check in. Mrs.Lilith was looking over some papers when she noticed them,  
“Oh you all are here, ok I’ve seen you go off and play now.” She said, pretty disinterested. Jack didn't really like their teacher Mrs.Lilith, she was a meanie, and always put Jack in time out for teasing Tim.

Nonetheless, the three headed over to the toy table and sat with Wilhelm. Jack noticed Hugo was bothersome girls again, he glanced back to Mrs.Lilith, she wasn't paying attention. Jack just rolled her eyes as he picked out a superhero action figure. Nisha brought out her favorite action figure, she once started pulling a kids hair for touching it, the sheriff action figure. Tim grabbed several kitten plushies and set them on the table.  
“Tim, how are you going to duel our characters with a bunch of kittens? They’re, like, super lame!” Jack whined at his little brother, who just looked back innocently. Instead of making some rebuttal, however, Tim just grinned and gather all the kittens to his chest and stuck his face in the bundle making happy little noises.  
“I don't know what I was expecting.” Nisha said as she turned her head back to her other friends, “Now! Let's see who going to win the ultimate fight of ultimate destiny!” Nisha cheered as she started using her sheriff figure to attack Wilhelms Robot figure, who immediately began retaliating. Wilhelm was a bit older than the brothers and a lot bigger. He was almost 7 and was a lot taller and broader than Jack, anyone else in the class for that manner, but the only person he's very gotten into a fight with was Hugo when he wouldn't stop touching some of the other girl's hair.

After a few minutes of kitten snuggles and epic battles, Jack was declared the victor.  
“HAHA! THE HERO ALWAYS WINS!” he announced as he stood up holding his superhero action figure above his head.  
“Hey! Pipe down over there!” Mrs. Lilith announced eyeing Jack. Jack looked incredulously from Mrs.Lilith over to Hugo, who was still bothering some of the girls, back to Mrs. Lilith, who continued to stare him down. Jack just huffed and sat back down cross-legged at the toy table. Man, he hated Mrs. Lilith.

It was recess time around noon, and Jack, Tim, Nisha, and Wilhelm were all playing tag barefooted in the grassy field out behind the school. Mrs. Lilith was watching over all the kids running around, keeping an eye on Jack and his friends specifically because she was a big red meanie head while sitting next to a cooler with pouches of Lemonade. Nisha was winning, because Tim was slow, Jack was only a bit faster than Tim, and despite Wilhelms size, he really wasn't a runner. They were all laughing and having run when Nisha started to slow down as she approached the woods, spotting something.  
“Hey, boys! Come over here! I found something awesome!” Nisha bounced excitedly, the boys rushed over. What she had found was a small bushel of vivid pink gloxinia flowers.  
“What are those flowers?” Tim asked Nisha,  
“I dunno, but they’re pretty!” Nish shrugged before turning to Jack, “Hey you should give these to one of the girls in class!” Jack scrunched his nose up,  
“Why?” He asked, Nisha just gave an exasperated sigh,  
“Becauuuuuse! Then you can ask them to be your girlfriend! Everyone knows when you give a girl a flower she’ll be your girlfriend!” Nisha insisted, picking a flower and holding it out to Jack. Jack made no move to take it and instead continued,  
“Why would I want a girlfriend?”  
“Becauuuuse!! It’ll be fun! Grown ups have boyfriends and girlfriends and they have fun together! It's like an extra special friend you spend a lot of time with!” Nish whined as she shoved the flower into Jack’s chest. Jack Finally took the flower and sighed,  
“Well then will you be my girlfriend?” He asked Nisha, holding the flower back to her, she just laughed and pushed his hand back,  
“No dummy! You got to pick another girl!” Nisha said, Jack just sighed and they all started heading back to the building before they got yelled at.  
“Ok, but who am I gonna ask??” Jack said, Nish just shrugged,  
“I dunno? Look around and find someone you like!”

Jack sighed as he survived the playground, there was Aurelia, she was a friend of theirs, not as close, but they hung out sometimes. However she was currently being harassed by Hugo, so that wasn't an option. He survived the rest of the playground to see if he could spot anyone else, and he did. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was pretty, she had her back to them and was casually swinging her legs and bare feet as she sat on a bench, next to the sandbox, blowing bubbles.  
“Her! I’m going to ask her!” Jack pointed at the girl, Nisha looked at her and nodded.  
“Yeah she's a classy girl, so you going to have to put a little more effort than just a flower! But I got you covered” She said as she walked over to Mrs. Lilith. Mrs.Lilith watched Nisha as she stood in front of the cooler, scrutinizing the packs of lemonade before picking out two and walking back over to them.  
“Yeah, this should do the trick! She’ll be yours for sure!” Nish said proudly as she handed Jack the Lemonades.  
“Good luck bro!” Tim called out as Jack, now armed with Lemonade and a pretty flower, approached the stunning girl.

He walked over nervously, though he didn't know why he was a hero!  
“Um…. Excuse me? I was wondering if you might want to be my girlfriend?” Jack called out to the girl tentatively, the girl stopped blowing bubbles and she turned around to face him. That was the moment he realized, that this girl was, in fact, a boy. Jack froze, as the very pretty boy regarded him with confusion.  
“Your girlfriend?” The boy asked.  
“Um, well yeah. I mean I thought you were a girl, BUT NOT IN A MEAN WAY! Your just so pretty I mean! Pretty as a girl! But um… I mean your really pretty, and a boy… so I guess…. Wanna be my boyfriend?” Jack stammered out, before thrusting a lemonade and the flower out toward the pretty boy. The boy stared at the offer for a moment, and Jack took this time to drink in exactly how pretty this boy was. He has soft auburn hair, and sparkling eyes, one blue one brown! Jack had never met anyone with two different color eyes beside him and his brother before! But besides that, he also had pale skin that reflected the sunlight and was wearing a pale blue cotton shirt.

The boy finally smiled and accepted the offer after a long minute.  
“Ok, I’ll be your boyfriend,” he replied smiling widely at Jack. Jack felt relief and be started to beam back at the boy.  
“Wanna blow bubbles with me? I only have the one wand, but we can take turns! One of us and make the bubbles and the other one can pop them!” the boy exclaimed and he fixed the flower in his hair. Jack smiled, hopping onto the bench,  
“Yeah, that sounds fun! Wanna hold hands too?” Jack asked.  
“Isn't holding hands for babies?” the boy asked, genuinely confused.  
“Yeah but,” Jack explained “I’ve seen my mommy and daddy do it, so it must also be a boyfriend, boyfriend thing!” the boy seemed to accept this answer, as he laced his fingers together with Jack’s. “Oh, that reminds me! What's your name? Mines Jack.” Jack asked the boy. The boy smiled back and replied  
“My names Rhys, nice to meet you!”

 


	2. "You two can't be boyfriends."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his friends are happy with his new boyfriend, someone else, however, isn't too pleased with the new development.

Jack and Rhys sat on the bench together, holding hands as they drank lemonade and blew bubbles. After a few minutes of this, however, Nisha, Tim, and Wilhelm joined them.  
"So are you gonna be Jack's girlfriend?" Nish said as she sat herself down right next to Jack and started to lean over him to get a glance at Rhys.  
"Well actually he's a boy, so he's my boyfriend," Jack explained, Nisha nodded as she examined Rhys.  
"I see, well that's cool," Nisha announced as she stood up on the bench popping stray bubbles.  
"Um.... Hi there! I'm Tim, Jack's twin brother, and this is Wilhelm." Tim stammered as he gestured to Wilhelm who just nodded occasionally popping a bubble that got too close.  
"So you're all Jack's friends then? Well, I guess now you're my friends too, because if I'm going to be Jack's boyfriend we have to be friends,' Rhys nodded as he blew a torrent of shiny bubbles up into the air, Nisha jumping to pop some as Tim started giggling clapping his hands together around them. Jack, while he did like bubbles, who doesn't like bubbles, was more content with just watching Rhys. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't stop staring at him, his boyfriend was super pretty.

Suddenly Mrs. Lilith blew her whistle signaling that recess was over and they needed to go back to class. Rhys sighed and stuck his bubble wand back into its tube, just as a bubble land on his nose. Rhys went a bit cross-eyed trying to get a look at it as his jaw went slightly slack. Jack just giggled, since when did he giggle???  
"I've got it, gotta protect my boyfriend after all!" Jack announced as he used his index finger to pop the bubble, whilst bopping Rhys on the nose. Rhys blinked a few times before smiling,  
"Thanks, Jack!"  
"Come on boys! it's hot and I wanna go inside!" Nisha called as she jumped down from the bench and started walking inside, Tim and Wilhelm close behind her. Jack laced his fingers with Rhys' and they started to walk inside behind them.

However, when they were almost inside, Mrs. Lilith stopped them.  
"Stop holding hands, you're not allowed to hold hands if you're not family members, it spreads germs." She said looking down at Jack and Rhys as the rest of the kids walked inside.  
"No, it's ok Mrs. Lilith! Jacks my boyfriend!" Rhys replied happily beaming back up at her, Mrs. Lilith however just frowned,  
"You two can't be boyfriends." She stated plainly as if there were no room for argument.  
"Well, why not!" Jack snapped back, irritated the Mrs. Lilith was once again ruining all of his plans.  
"One, do not snap at me Jack Lawrence, and two, you can't be boyfriends because you're both five years old." Mrs. Lilith replied slightly more ticked off.  
"I am not five! I am six!" Jack exclaimed,  
"I'm five," Rhys quietly said, "Is it wrong that I'm five? Can we not be boyfriends if I'm five?" Rhys turned to Jack clutching his hand on the verge of tears. Jack froze wide eyed before starting,  
"No, no, no! Of course, we can still-"  
"No you can't, you are five, you can't have a boyfriend when you're five." Mrs. Lilith cut him off, "But it's ok! It's nothing to cry about! You just have-"  
"SHUT UP MRS.LILITH I SWEAR YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, as he grabbed Rhys' shoulders as Rhys cried.  
"RHYS IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM VERY MUCH!" Jack screamed as he remembered something that his parents did to show that they love each other. Jack took in a deep breath then puffed his cheeks up as much as they would go. He grabbed the sides of Rhys' face, who had stopped crying at Jack's outburst, and mashed their faces together.

Jack heard cheering from inside, and when he pulled away from Rhys he could see his eyes sparkling. Mrs. Lilith's face, on the other hand, was as red as her hair.  
"TIME OUT!!!! NOW!!!!" Mrs. Lilith screamed at Jack, absolutely furious. Jack just grinned at her and walked inside and sat in the time out chair, heh, that would teach her to mess with his boyfriend!

Jack was still in time out when the rest of the class got their worksheets, they were learning a new math concept called "addition". Jack didn't really get it, but then again he wasn't really allowed to look at the board. From the quick glance, Jack was able to make behind him without getting caught by Mrs.Lilith, Tim, Nisha, and Wilhelm were bringing Rhys over to the work table closest to time out. They always picked this table just in case Jack got sent into time out, like right now. Once they all got seated, they all subtly scooted the table closer to the time out corner without Mrs. Lilith noticing. Once they were able to get pretty close they started whispering to each other, as they usually did.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I'm such a bad boyfriend," Rhys pouted as he put his elbows on the table and smushed his cheeks into his balled fists.  
"Nah! Don't sweat it, Rhys! Mrs. Lilith had always had it out for me, I'm actually really glad I got to tell her off this once!" Jack smirked at his sulking boyfriend who immediately cheered back up.  
"Yeah, one time, Mrs. Lilith put him in time out for an hour after he stole Tim's shoes from the cubbies outside!" Nisha insisted, letting out a giggle at the memory. Tim nodded,  
"Yeah I was kinda upset, but putting him in Time-out for an hour was kind of a lot," Tim shook his head as he joined Wilhelm and started to practice the problems on the paper, Nisha following soon after. However, a thought occurs to Rhys and he scooted quickly until he was sitting directly next to Jack, facing the corner with him.  
"Do you know how to do addition?" Rhys asked Jack in a whisper, Jack just shook his head,  
"I couldn't see the board," Rhys just nodded and held out two fingers on his right hand.  
"How many fingers are these?" Rhys asked, Jack was confused but answered,  
"Two?" Rhys nodded vigorously, before holding our his left hand, holding up 3 fingers.  
"How many on this hand?" Rhys asked, very seriously. Jack still didn't know what he was doing, but answered again, deciding to humor his new boyfriend,  
"Three?" Rhys nodded again before bringing his right hand and left hand together, so the fingers he was holding up were in one big clump.  
"Now how many fingers am I holding up," Rhys asked, still serious, Jack looked at the fingers and counted them,  
"Five," Jack stated when he was satisfied with his answer, Rhys nodded again, a bit happier this time.  
"So I'm holding up 5 fingers, 3 on my left, 2 on my right, yeah?" Rhys said to Jack, smiling a little. Jack simply nodded, "So put together, 3 fingers and 2 fingers and you get...." Rhys said, leading Jack to tell him the answer. Jack decided once more to humor his boyfriend,  
"Five fingers," Jack stated. Rhys started nodding and a large smile came across his face,  
"That's addition!" Rhys cheered happily, and Jack finally understood what his boyfriend was doing.  
"So addition is taking two numbers and putting them together to make bigger numbers?" Jack clarified, to which Rhys nodded vigorously. Jack just shook his head,  
"It took her, like, forever to explain that? You did it in like a minute!" Jack exclaimed, Rhys just shrugged.  
"Want to work on this sheet for more practice?" Rhys asked.  
"But if I do it, you won't get any credit!" Jack said, not wanting Rhys to fail the worksheet, Rhys just shook his head,  
"We can put both out names on the paper see?" Rhys said as he scribbled "Rhys and Jack" on the top of the paper, using a flat book to support the paper. Jack just nodded, Rhys was pretty and smart? Wow, he really scored today!

It was the end of the day and Jack was finally let out of time out, so he walked over and sat with his friends. Nisha and Wilhelm were currently debating which was better, sheriffs or robots. Tim seemed to still be really tired from naptime and was cuddling his favorite cat plushie from the toy box. Rhys was carefully placing the flower Jack gave him upside down onto tracing paper, then place another sheet on top of the flower. He then moved the strange flower sandwich to one of the pages of the open book, before forcefully closing the book, and holding it down.  
“What about a Robot Sheriff?” Rhys asked as he continued to hold the book closed, Jack was mortified, did Rhys, not like his flower? Nisha and Wilhelm both pondered this suggestion before getting into an animated discussion about how best to make a Sheriff-bot.  
“Um… Rhys? Why did you crush my flower? I thought you liked it?” Jack pouted, trying to ignore his burning eyes, Jack Lawrence was not a cryer! Rhys, on the other hand, look happy as can be.  
“Oh yes! I love this flower, which is why I’m pressing it! My mommy taught me who to do it! She said that flowers will wilt and die, but if you press it before it wilts away you can keep it forever!” Rhys explained excitedly, bouncing up and down. Jack just let his mouth form an o, before immediately feeling much better.

It was just then that the bell signaling the end of the day sounded, everyone started to get up to leave but Mrs. Lilith called out,  
“Jack! You stay here! Tim! Get your parents!” Tim just pouted and hunched his shoulders over,  
“He doesn’t like going through the forest alone Mrs. Lilith!” Jack called back, Mrs. Lilith sat and thought about that for a minute before calling both the boys over, Rhys followed.  
“Ok, so, this is what's going to happen. I’m going to give you…” Mrs. Lilith started filling out a slip of yellow paper, “this paper Tim, I want you to give this to your parents ok?” She explained handing the slip to Tim, who just nodded sadly.  
“Why not give it to me?” Jack said, already knowing the answer.  
“Because you’ll “lose” it.” Mrs. Lilith glared at him, before turning to Rhys, “Yes? What did you want honey?” she asked softly. Rhys just shifted balance before asking,  
“Could I check out this book please?” Mrs. Lilith nodded,  
“Which book is it?” she asked, Rhys just held the book up so she could read the cover, she made a tutting noise before writing something down on a sheet of paper.  
“Ok, bring it back tomorrow ok?” She said, smiling warmly at him, Rhys just nodded and started walking for the door, Jack and Rhys following after.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow I guess,” Rhys said as he spotted his parents waiting for him across the street. They both nodded, and Tim waved goodbye.  
“See ya tomorrow! It was nice to meet you!” Tim called after Rhys, who had started yelling to his mommy,  
“Mom! You’ll never believe what happened today!” as he jumped in the car, and they began to drive off. Jack held out his hand to Tim, who tentatively took it, and they started walking toward the forest path.

About halfway through, Jack stopped walking, and Tim sighed knowing what Jack wanted.  
“Jack you know I can't give you the form! If Mrs. Lilith finds out…” Tim began but was cut off,  
“She won't! Just say that you couldn't find it in your pocket when you got home! She’ll think I took it or something! Please! If I get in any more trouble Mommy might pull me out and I just met Rhys and…” Jack began explaining, desperate to get the slip. Tim let out a long sigh,  
“On one condition,” Tim said, Jack waited eagerly for the catch, “You have to be really nice from now on, no getting in trouble! For me? For Rhys?” Tim stated, but there was a pleading look in his eyes. Jack just nodded, determined to keep his promise this time.  
“Pinkie promise?” Tim asked, holding out his pinkie. Jack grinned at him as he took his pinkie in his own,  
“Pinkie promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting Fact! Gloxinia flowers (the flower Jack gave Rhys) mean: Love at First Sight.


	3. "Sharing is caring Jack! You have to Share!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts shaping up, but somebody else doesn't seem too keen to leave him and Rhys be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; I am back!

When they got back to school everything was fine. Mrs. Lilith seemed to, begrudgingly, accept the excuse that Tim had lost the slip, and decided that all day in timeout was enough punishment. She did, of course, threaten to call Jack’s parents if he got out of line again. To her surprise, however, he did not. Jack was a good, if not a rowdy, little child from then on, obeying the rules and keeping to his friends. Jack wasn't doing this for her, he was doing this because he pinky promised Tim and because he wanted to stay being the bestest boyfriend for Rhys, Rhys deserved the best and he was going to be it.  
  
Everything was completely fine, for a week. Rhys and Jack found a blackberry bush and decided to pick a bunch and eat them. Jack wanted to try one to see if they tasted good, but Rhys said that they should prob ask Mrs. Lilith if they were poisonous. Jack agreed and went to ask, she said she didn't know but not to touch them. Jack threw it on the ground causing it splat on the ground right in front of Mrs. Lilith, getting some on her shoes. She scowled and told him to cut it out, and Jack grabbed two bags of pretzels along with some lemonade pouches.  
  
They issue arose when Jack was returning to his boyfriend, who was being confronted by Hugo. Jack sucked in a big breath and puffed his chest out as he stomped over to the pair.  
“Come on, I can give you ten flowers! Can you even count to ten? Because if you can't trust me it's a lot!” Hugo boasted, but Rhys seemed unamused.  
“I can count to ten thank you very much! And I don't want ten flowers! I am perfectly happy with the one I have.” Rhys huffed as he wiped his hands off on his pants.  
“Hey Rhysie, is Hugo giving you trouble?” Jack asked as he kept his chest puffed out and glared at Hugo, who just turned and glared back.  
“Yes, let's go somewhere else,” Rhys responded, taking a pouch of lemonade and a bag of pretzels from Jack, before holding his hand. It always made Jack feel good when Rhys held his hand, he was beginning to understand why the grown-ups liked it so much! Hugo just huffed and turned around and stared at the bush as they left.  
  
They spent the rest of recess with Nisha, Tim, and Wilhelm.   
“Hey, boys, Hugo giving you trouble?” Nisha asked as the two joined them in the sandbox, Nisha and Wilhelm were in a sandcastle making competition with Tim being the judge.  
“Yeah but it's ok, Rhys told him off!” Jack said proudly of his boyfriend. Rhys just happily nodded and sat next to Tim, who looked down awkwardly at the sand and scooted over to accommodate Rhys. Jack sat next to Rhys, and the three watched as Wilhelm and Nisha tried to make better sand castles.  
  
At the end of recess there was no decided victory due to the lack of water making them both look more like mounds then castles.  
“Hey that reminds me, it's my birthday soon, we're going to have a pool party at my house! I want you all to come ok?” Nisha announced as they walked inside.  
“Sounds great!” Tim said excitedly as Wilhelm nodded.  
“That sounds fun, is it ok if I come?” Rhys mumbled, looking at the ground as he and Jack walked hand in hand.  
“Well duh! When I said “you all” I meant you too, besides if I didn't invite you Jack would whine like a baby!” Nisha exclaimed  
“Would not!” Jack whined, Nisha just laughed  
“Totally would! Tim, wouldn't he whine like a little tiny baby that didn't get a lollipop at the store?” Nisha laughed looking expectantly at Tim, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Jack glared at him.  
“I-I-I don't want to get into this!” Tim exclaimed as he hid behind Wilhelm. Nisha just laughed as she took her seat.  
“See? He isn't denying it!” Nisha continued to laugh, as Jack waved her off.  
“He's not confirming it either!” Jack responded. Tim just whined behind Wilhelm and Rhys grabbed Tims favorite cat plushie. Rhys started nudging his cheek with the plushie, trying to make him laugh. But all Tim did was turn bright red and grab the plushie, stuffing his face into it.   
  
The rest of the day came and went, and soon it was the next morning. Jack and Tim were walking hand and hand down the path as they usually did when Jack asked Tim a question.  
“Why are you acting so weird?” Tim just looked at him confused,  
“Weird? What do you mean? I am walking funny” Tim frowned as he looked at his shoes as he walked then back to Jack.  
“Nah, not right now, I meant yesterday at school. You were acting kinda weird when we were all hanging out together? Are you getting sick or something?” Jack wrenched his hand away as he realized something _**“Did you catch cooties???”**_ Tim immediately turned bright red, shaking his head furiously  
“NO! I didn't catch cooties!” He yelled, and Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, retaking Tim’s hand.  
“That's a relief, I don't know what I would do if you caught cooties! But if you weren't acting weird because of cooties, then why were your acting weird?” Jack asked,  
“What even happens if you catch cooties?” Tim asked, quickly changing the subject.  
“Oh, that obvious I mean they’re cooties! You…. There…. There cooties! You catch cooties! It's really bad you…” Jack trailed off, becoming silent for a minute before piping back up “There cooties!” Tim nodded,  
“Ok that makes sense,” Tim decided, nodding his head.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence as they twins listened to the birds chirping, and watching the morning sun rays filter through the trees. Soon they arrived at the school and walked inside. They had arrived early so it wasn't surprising when only a few people were there. What was, unpleasantly, surprising was when Tim and Jack found the Hugo was once again bothering Rhys.  
  
Rhys was trying to build a large platform at the Lego table but Hugo kept getting in his personal space and touching his hair. Rhys did not look at all happy about this. Tim and Jack look at each other, both seeming pretty mad, and marched over to the pair.  
  
“Hugo, go away I’m trying to make a battle arena!” Rhys whine as he swatted Hugo’s hand.  
“Come on Rhys! I’d be a great boyfriend way better than that Jack clow-”   
“Hugo I thought I told you to get lost yesterday!” Jack growled cutting him off. Tim stood behind Jack, frowning and crossing his arms, his chubby cheeks and freckles thwarting any attempt he made to look intimidating. Hugo just let out an angry huff, shaking his head  
“No! I want to be Rhys’ boyfriend! You’ve been his boyfriend for a week now!” Hugo exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Jack.  
“Just because I’ve been Rhys’ boyfriend for a week doesn't mean you get to be his boyfriend now!” Jack yelled back, confused and angry.  
“Yes, it does! Sharing is caring Jack! You have to Share!” Hugo yelled at Jack, his face starting to turn a shade of crimson.  
“But I don't care! And even if I did that not how this works! That's not how any of this works!!” Jack Yelled right back, his face also turning red.  
“I think we should trade off every week! Since we both want to be his boyfriend, that's the only fair way to solve this!” Hugo yelled. Jack just turned to Rhys, trying to calm down,  
“Rhysie, how does that idea sound?” Jack asked Rhys who yelled,  
 **“AWFUL! I HATE IT!”** Jack turned to Hugo giving him an over exaggerated shrug,  
“I don't think that's going to work.” Hugo was bright red and finally screamed in Jack’s face,  
“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!” before shoving past Jack, Tim, and Nisha, and Wilhelm, both of whom had just arrived.  
“Yeah whatever you piece of burnt toast!” Jack called after him, turning back to Rhys, who was angrily muttering as he continued to build his battle arena. Jack sat next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his shoulder,  
“It’s ok Rhys, they dummy will get the message that you’re mine, and I’m yours sooner or later,” Jack said as he cuddled up to his Rhysie. Rhys seemed to like this as he stopped building for a moment, and turned and hugged Jack. Jack was kinda surprised by this, they had held hands a lot but they hadn't really ever hugged each other. Jack decided he liked it, however, and hugged his boyfriend back. That was until they heard,  
“Stop doing that, It spreads germs!” being called to them by Mrs. Lilith, Jack just rolled his eyes, hesitantly letting go of his boyfriend.  
  
When Jack looked back to his friends, Nisha was smirking at him, Wilhelm was getting their favorite toys from the toy box, and Tim seemed to be frowning a bit as he moved to get his kitten plushies from the toybox with Wilhelm.   
“What are you smirking about?” Jack asked Nisha, who just laughed and shook her head.  
“Nothing, you two are just really cute together.” Nisha said, smirking to herself, “Anyway, my birthday party is going to be this Saturday, so don't miss it ok?” Nisha continued, as she handed them both cards. The cards had the time, date, and address of the party, along with a short message about it being her sixth birthday. She did the same for Wilhelm and Tim when they got back with the toys and plushies.  
  
“So what is this anyway?” Wilhelm asked Rhys, Rhys seemed kinda surprised by him speaking up, but explained  
“It's a battle arena! I was thinking that the fight you guys usually do in the morning would be more intense if you were all on a raised platform!” The three of them looked at each other, while Rhys watched them, and Tim began to fall asleep while cuddling an armful of kitten plushies.  
“That sounds awesome!” Nisha exclaimed,  
“Yeah, great thinking!” Jack added, Wilhelm simply nodded satisfied, and they all grabbed their toys.  
“Alright let's do this! Battle start!” Jack yelled smacking Nisha’s sheriff out of her hand and onto the platform.


	4. "REMATCH!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes to Nisha's 6th birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long pause between updates! as sorry here is an extra long chapter of babies in a pool!

Rhys looked in the mirror in the bathroom nervously, pulling down his water shirt as he got ready to go over to Nisha’s birthday party. He was wearing a plain dark blue water shirt with a bright red stripe going down the front, and black water shorts with blue stripes going down the right side.  
“Rhys! Are you ready! You don't want to be late to your friend's party!” Rhys’ mama called for him. Rhys gave himself one last look-over in the mirror before nodding determinedly to himself and calling to his mama,  
“Yeah, mama! I’m coming!”  
  
Rhys skipped down the stairs, taking them two at a time as he pattered into the kitchen where his mama was packing a large pool bag with towels and floaties. When Rhys’ mama saw him she smiled warmly,  
“There’s my handsome little boy! Are you all ready?” She asked, Rhys, nodded vigorously, as he reached out with both hands in a grabbing motion. Rhys’ mama just chuckled as he took the pool bag from the counter and handed it to him before taking his hand and guiding him out to the car.  
“Alright now,” She said as he lifted Rhys’ into the car and began buckling his car seat, “I packed your towel, and your floaties, along with a snack in case you don't like anything there. Now I know you’re getting to be a big boy, and are learning to swim but you still not that strong of a swimmer, so you have to promise me you'll wear your floaties at all times ok?” Rhys’ Mama said, looking intently at her six-year-old son, who nodded. “Promise?” She insisted raising her pink to Rhys.  
“Promise!” Rhys said as he wrapped his small pinky around his mama’s and shook it. Rhys’ Mama smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before shutting the car door and climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
She backed out of the driveway and began driving down the street, consulting her GPS, before speaking,  
“So, who's this Nisha girl anyway? All you’ve told me about her is she a friend of yours and you hang out with her a lot.” Rhys’s Mama said as she took a right turn out of the neighborhood, “Is she your girlfriend?” she teased her son as she drove down the main road. Rhys just puffed his cheeks up and huffed,  
“No mama! Nisha is just my friend! Jack is my boyfriend remember! I told you about him last week!”   
“Ah, yes I forgot about him, so is he going to be at the party?” She asked, stopping at a stop light, Rhys just smiled widely,  
“Uh huh! We’re gonna play a lot and have lots of fun! His twin brother Tim is also coming, and our other friend Wilhelm!” Rhys announced jumping up and down in his seat.  
“Settled down honey, I don't want you getting hurt,” She said as she began to drive again, blindly groping in the backseat to try and still Rhys without taking her eyes off the road, “But can you tell me more about your friends?” She hummed, as Rhys finally settled down.  
“Yup! Tim is Jack’s brother! They look almost the same but Tim has these freckles that make him look really cute! He also really likes kittens and is shy! Wilhelm is nice too! He doesn't really talk much but that's ok, he's nice in a quiet way! Nisha is super confident and smart and pretty! She always knows what to do! And Jack is my boyfriend! He’s really really REALLY nice to me, he’s always doing stuff to make me happy and feel good! He likes to hold hands and hug and stuff and one time yelled at Hugo for me! That was nice and I liked that because he cares about me and he's really handsome and nice!” Rhys explained, widely gesturing around to get his point across. Rhys’ Mama just smiled as she pulled into Nisha’s neighborhood, happy that her son had found such nice friends, and his boyfriend seemed like a good kid too. Sure they were just kids and there was no way this would actually last, but Rhys was happier than she’d ever seen him, so it was ok in her book.  
  
Rhys rambled a bit more about how Hugo was a meanie and smelled, as she pulled into his friend’s driveway, the back gate was open and she could see kids laughing and jumping in the pool. Rhys’ mama parked the car and got out, walking around the car and opening Rhys’ car door, unbuckling him.  
“Ok, so I’m going to pick you up at 3:30 pm ok?” Rhys’ mama asked, and she lower Rhys to the ground and handed him the pool bag.  
“Ok! I love you, mama!” Rhys said as he hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back, placing a kiss in his hair. She broke away from the hug and smoothed his hair back, giving him a big smile and patting him on the shoulders.  
“Ok little man, go have fun.” She said, standing up. Rhys needed no more encouragement as he immediately took off running into the backyard.  
  
Rhys ran into the backyard and stopped at the entrance just looking at everything. The backyard was mostly concrete with a garden in the back, and in the center was a large pool with a diving board. There were a few grownups all over, but most were near the garden and the grill, where a man was making hot dogs. He spotted Tim in the pool, he was laying on a giant shark floaty while Wilhelm casually pushed him around the pool. Nisha was jumping off the diving board, doing a flip in the air, and doing a cannonball into the pool. Rhys gasped at how awesome Nisha’s jump was before gasping again, this time in surprise, when Jack appeared out of nowhere, jumping in front of him.  
"Hey, Rhys!" Jack said to him, laughing at the surprised look on Rhys' face. Rhys, after getting over his surprise, smiled back at his boyfriend.  
"Hey, Jack!" Rhys told him excitedly. Jack was beaming at him, wearing plain brown swimming trunks.  
"Wanna jump in the pool?" Jack asked him. Rhys nodded,  
"Give me a second I have to get my pool floaties," Rhys said as he set his pool bag down on a chair.  
"Not a strong swimmer?" Jack asked, as he patiently waited for his boyfriend to get his pool floaties. Rhys shook his head, "That's ok! I'm a great swimmer! I'll protect you and make sure you don't drown!" Jack announced proudly, as he jabbed a thumb at his chest and smirked at his boyfriend, who was smiling sweetly at him as he slipped the yellow and black pool floaties onto his arms.  
"Alright Jack, I trust you!" Rhys said as he and Jack padded their way to the stairs in the pool.  
  
"Hey, Rhys! Glad you made it!" Nisha announced, somehow managing to keep balance on six pool noodles. Tim looked up, rubbing his bleary eyes from where he fell asleep on top of the inflatable shark.  
"Hey, Rhys. It's nice to see ya…." Tim mumbled as his head lolled from side to side until he finally laid back down on the shark and fell back asleep as Wilhelm waved, then resumed softly pushing Tim around the pool. Rhys smiled at his friends as he slowly waded into the pool with Jack.  
"Hey Jack, wanna have a jumping contest? Rhys can judge if he does want to jump too." Nish suggested as he slowly made her way over to the two boys. Jack looked at Rhys smiling, silently asking if that was ok, Rhys nodded.  
"That sounds fun!" Rhys said Jack and Nisha gave each other competitive smirks before Nisha slipped off her floaties and the two of them rushed up the stairs and started dashing toward the diving board.  
"No running by the pool!" The man at the grill called to the two, and they both slowed down until they were speed walking. They both kept trying to get in front of the other without running the rest of the way to the diving board, Nisha being the eventual winner. Nisha beamed at Rhys as she walked down the diving board. She then jumped at the edge of the diving board straight up in the air, landing back on the diving board, before launching herself really high into the air and doing a flip before doing a cannonball into the pool. Rhys clapped really loudly as he beamed at Nisha as she finally resurfaced from the water. Nisha turned around a smirked at Jack, who was huffing and climbing onto the diving board. Wilhelm softly pushed Tim to Rhys, Rhys caught the floating shark and waited to see Jack's jump. Jack gave a running start down the diving board before launching himself off the end, jumping really far, before belly flopping into the water. The splash landed squarely on Nisha and Wilhelm, as well as catching two men at the grill, who groaned and told Jack not to splash so much. Jack resurfaced near Nisha grinning at her before they both swam over to where Rhys was sitting on three pool noodles. Rhys softly pushed Tim back over to Wilhelm as the two arrived.  
  
"So Rhys? Who won? It was me, wasn't it? My splash was really big! and I'm your boyfriend, which means I win!" Jack boasted, but Nisha was quick to retort.  
"No way! I won! I did a flip! and it's my birthday! So I win, not you!" Nisha insisted, Jack shook his head.  
"Wel-" Rhys was cut off when Jack kept insisting to Nisha  
"No way Nisha! Just because you did a flip doesn't mean you win! this is a splash contest! My splash was bigger! therefore I win!" Jack insisted.  
"No! This was a JUMPING contest, and I did a flip! it was really high!" Nisha said,  
"Yeah well, my jump was really far so there!" Jack argued back.  
"I think they were both really amazing in their own way!" Rhys quickly said, cutting off the argument. Nisha and Jack looked at each other suspiciously.  
"He's right they were both good...." Jack said staring at Nisha,  
"Yeah they were...." Nisha said, staring right back at Jack.  
"You know what this means?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"REMATCH!" Nisha yelled, and they both took off for the stairs again, Rhys just sighed, at least they were having fun.  
  
Most of the rest of the afternoon continued as Rhys and Wilhelm passing a snoozing Tim in between each other, while they watched Nisha and Jack do progressively more elaborate jumps, trying to outdo each other. They both, however, were never satisfied they had bested the other and continued demanding rematches. Rhys sighed happily watching his boyfriend and friends playing happily, even sleeping Tim looked happy as he cuddled his inflatable shark. Jack and Nisha were finally out of breath as they waddled over to Rhys, who smiled happily at the two.  
"Hey.... I think.... I need a break....." Nisha panted as she tread water next to Rhys.  
"Me too...." Jack huffed, "Hey.... Rhys.... why don't you..... try and jump....?" he continued. Rhys thought about it for a minute, looking at the diving board with trepidation.  
"Ok, I'll try it!" Rhys said as he slid off of the pool noodles, now only supported by his arm floaties. Rhys slowly climbed the stairs out of the pool and slowly walked around the pool to the diving board, Jack and Nisha cheering him on. The diving board was right in front of the garden, where two women were talking.  
Rhys looked at the garden of pretty flowers and noticed some flowers he recognized as the flower Jack gave him.   
"Um excuse me?" Rhys asked tentatively, the two women stopped talking and turned to look at him, "Who planted these?" Rhys pointed at the flower. A darker skinned woman with jet black hair smiled at him,  
"I did sweetie, do you like them?" she asked, Rhys nodded vigorously.  
"What are they called?" He asked cocking his head to the side, the woman looked at them for a moment, thinking before she looked back at Rhys.  
"Those are Gloxinia flowers! They mean love at first sight! so when you find a girl you like, you should give her one of these!" She replied happily.  
  
Rhys beamed at her, before nodding and walking to the diving board and climbing on top of it, Jack was so smart! Rhys happily walked to the end of the diving board before remembering he had to jump in the water. Jack and Nisha were cheering him on, while Wilhelm held Tim and watched Rhys at the end of the diving board. Rhys looked nervously at the water, was he going to be able to swim back up? he had his pool floaties on so he should be ok, but still...  
"Hey! Is something wrong?" Jack called to him, Rhys nodded, "What's wrong?"  
"I’m scared I won't be able to swim up to the surface!" Rhys called out to Jack, who stopped for a moment thinking.  
“You’ve got your floaties on!” Jack called to him, Rhys shook his head,  
“What if, when I jump in, they slip off!” Rhys called back, Jack stopped to think again before turning to Wilhelm.  
“Hey, Wilhelm! Can you grab Tim? I need the shark so Rhys can jump on it!” Jack yelled to Wilhelm, who was softly rocking the shark from side to side as Tim slept. Wilhelm looked from Jack to Tim, then to Rhys, then back to Tim. Wilhelm sighed before carefully grabbing Tim and extremely carefully pulled him off the shark until he slipped off and started floating in the water still held by Wilhelm, and somehow still snoozing. Wilhelm carefully pushed the inflatable shark to Jack as he leads a sleeping Tim to the stairs to sit on while he waited for the Shark to be returned.  
  
Jack carefully positioned the shark a short distance away from the diving board before yelling to Rhys,  
“Try jumping on this!” Jack motioned to the shark and Rhys nodded his head. Jack let go of the shark and swam back to where Nisha was, both resuming their cheering. Rhys took a deep breath, backed up, then took a running start jumping onto the inflatable shark.  
  
The next few moments consisted of Rhys bouncing off the inflatable shark, being tossed into the air upside down flailing and letting out squawking noises, before unceremoniously crashing into the water, knocking his floaties off. Jack immediately panicked and took a deep breath before diving down into the pool after his boyfriend. Jack swam down to where his boyfriend was thrashing about at the bottom of the pool, grabbing his hands. He gave him a reassuring smile before, grabbing his torso and swimming upward.  
  
The two boys resurfaced, Rhys hanging off Jack and Jack smiling widely at the physical contact. Nisha swam over returning Rhys’ floaties as the women from before called out.  
“Is everyone ok?” the woman seemed panicked as she walked to the edge of the pool closest to the boys.  
“Yeah I’m ok, Jack saved me!” Rhys replied giddily. The woman let out a sigh,  
“Alright well, maybe that's enough pool time for today ok? Why don't you kids come up and have some hot dogs?” she asked, looking between the five.  
“Ok, mom.” Nisha said, “Come on, my dad make nice hotdogs.”   
“Alright!” Jack replied, leading Rhys toward the staircase, where Wilhelm was currently helping a groggy Tim to his feet.  
  
The five kids ate hot dogs, cake, and watched Nisha open her birthday presents for the remainder of the party. They talked about how funny Rhys looked flying upside down through the air, and how Tim had missed it, but trust them it was really funny. Rhys was really happy to be surrounded by friends and to have such a heroic boyfriend.  
  
Rhys smiled to himself as his mother buckled him into her car seat.  
“Did you have fun?” she asked, Rhys just beamed at her shaking his head,  
“Mama I had so much fun! It was great!” Rhys announced before his mama shut the car door.  
“Alright well you have to tell me all about it ok?” his mama replied as she slipped into the front seat, Rhys nodded and started telling his mama about everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that, updates should come quicker soon!


	5. “Now why would I do that?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys share a moment, Jack doesn't want it to end so he Invites Rhys and co. over to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! Also, did I say last chapter there were going to be regular updates *Nervous laughter*  
> Yeah, that's my bad, promise updates will be a lot more regular now, was just working on some other stuff!

Jack watched the rain as it pattered against the concrete and the sliding glass window of the preschool. It was a rainy Monday, a week after the party at Nisha’s house, and the weather was beginning to chill, the leaves were beginning to subtly change their color from a rich green to bright reds and oranges and subtle browns. It was the last rain of the summer, and Jack was spending it with his boyfriend.  
  
The two of them were lying down facing next to each other on the floor. The only illumination of them and the mass of other children on the floor was from the dim blue light casting in from the glass, making everything hazy around the edges. Jack had made sure to lay down next to Rhys when naptime had started, Vasquez had tried to lay down next to Rhys first, but was quickly intercepted by Jack and his friends. Now the two boys were simply lying on the mats on the floor, looking at each other as they let the dim light and silence filled the room.  
  
Jack didn't really know my but lying a foot apart from Rhys right now somehow felt closer than when Rhys had first hugged him. It didn't make any sense to him, this felt special for a reason he couldn't put his finger on, but he wasn't complaining, he enjoyed laying here with Rhys. Rhys seemed to enjoy it too if the small soft smile spreading across his face was any glimpse. Jack was really happy. While they were currently on the floor surrounded by other children, it felt like they were in a place all their own, and Rhys’ smile was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.  
  
“You’re really pretty,” Jack whispered into the space between them. The redness that found their way onto Rhys’ cheeks made a stark contrast to the dim blue light flooding the room. He smiled a small smile that made Jack feel like it was a special smile. A smile just for him.   
“Thank you,” Rhys whispered back, the space between them filling a bit more with something Jack couldn't see. Rhys tentatively reached out his hand halfway to Jack’s, his palm facing upward in a silent invitation. Jack, equal tentatively, reached out his hand and softly held it, afraid if he squeezed too hard the moment would shatter into millions of pieces.  
  
It felt nice. This felt nice. He didn't want to ever leave this moment. All he wanted to do for the rest of his life was staring into Rhys’ eyes and his hand in his. Jack never wanted Rhys’ to go away, he wanted him by his side forever. He wanted to hear the pattering rain as the blue light illuminated the edges of Rhys’ body and cast the rest of him in comfortable shadows. Rhys was his, and he was Rhys’ and from this moment, this perfect moment, onward, Jack knew that that was how it was going to stay.  
  
Until the moment finally did shatter into a thousand pieces as a foot nudged their hands, nudging them apart. Jack looked up at the perpetrator of this unforgivable action and was met by a whisper.  
“Stop touching each other it spreads germs,” Mrs. Lilith looked at Jack, blank-faced, completely unaware of the moment she just shattered. She then silently continued walking before sitting back down at her desk.  
  
Jack looked back at Rhys, who silently looked back at him.  
“Rhys’ I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house sometime, we can play and eat and have lots of fun,” Jack asked Rhys. Rhys smiled and nodded,  
“Will the other be coming too?” Rhys asked, Jack simply shrugged,  
“Sure, we can all have a bunch of fun,” Jack said, Rhys smiled tiredly at Jack, yawning,  
“That sounds nice,” Rhys whispered. Rhys closed his eyes and soon his chest was softly rising and falling. Jack smiled at his boyfriend, his pretty, smart, perfect boyfriend. He smiled, his heart light, as he too let his eyes shut and fell asleep.  
  
Jack smiled as he fished out some lemon popsicles from the cooler in his backyard, it was around six the following night, and all of his friends were having fun playing together in his backyard. He turned around, full on beaming as he held the two lemon popsicles in his hands. The sky was beginning to darken, and the first lightning bugs were beginning to appear floating around the lawn. Jack left Rhys to get the popsicles when Rhys hopped up from where they were sitting to try and catch a lightning bug. Jack walked over to where Rhys was crouching in the lawn, staring intently at the pulsing light of the lightning bug at the tip of his finger.  
  
“Rhys, I got us popsicles!” Jack stated, trying to get Rhys’s attention. Rhys turned to him, the pulsing light illuminating his eyes as he smiled at him and stood up.  
“Thank you, Jack, I love lemon!” Rhys giggled, as he reached out with his other hand and took one of the popsicles. Jack smiled, he knew yellow was a good choice. Rhys began to eat the lollipop as he moved the hand with the lightning bug toward Jack’s face.  
“Look Jack! I got one!” Rhys smiled at him, Jack just nervously smiled back as he took a small step backward.  
“Ah yeah! That's uh… great!” Jack mumbled, staring cautiously at the lightning bug. Suddenly, as if sensing Jack’s apprehension, the lightning bug took out, landing squarely on Jack’s face. Jack let out a loud yelp as he began waving his hand in front of his face trying to get the bug off. Rhys laughed at how silly his boyfriend was before he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Rhys turned around to find Tim standing behind him nervously holding two cherry popsicles.  
“Oh, um, Hi Rhys I was wondering if you wanted a popsicle?” Tim stuttered, staring at the ground. Rhys smiled at Tim,  
“I’m sorry Tim, I already got a popsicle from Jack,” Rhys said to Tim, how just blushed harder and refused to meet his eyes.  
“Oh! Yeah! Of course! I knew that! I’ll just…. Be over here then,” Tim said as he hurried away.  
  
He blew it! Of course, Rhys had gotten a popsicle from Jack! They were boyfriends after all! Tim was staring at the ground hurrying back over to the cooler when he bumped square into someone.  
“Oh! I’m sor-” Tim said, cutting himself off when he saw who it was. It was Wilhelm, and he was smiling at him, holding two grape popsicles. Tim was stunned as Wilhelm wordlessly reached out with one hand to Tims' hand, switching the popsicles they were holding. Tim came back to his senses to realize that he was holding a cherry and grape popsicle now, and so was Wilhelm. He immediately began sputtering as Wilhelm just smiled back at him.  
  
Rhys continued to giggle as Jack pouted at him, eating his popsicle.  
“Awww don’t be like that! I just thought you looked cute is all!” Rhys said, trying to stop giggling. Jack just pouted harder, facing to the side as he took a bite from his lemon popsicle.  
“If I give you a hug will you forgive me?” Rhys smiled, as he leaned toward his boyfriend. Jack just huffed but faced Rhys with his arms outstretched. Rhys smiled as he tucked himself into Jack, wrapping his free arm around his chest. Jack’s put broke, as he smiled, hugging his boyfriend back.  
“HEY BOYS! LET'S PLAY FLASHLIGHT TAG!” Nisha yelled, waving at everyone as she stood next to a table with 5 flashlights on it. Rhys stepped back holding his free hand out for Jack to take. Jack took his hand, and they both ran over to the table.  
  
Tim and Wilhelm were already at the table, Tim was eating a grape popsicle as Wilhelm ate a cherry one.  
“Alright so does everyone know how to play?” Nisha asked everyone except Rhys nodded.  
“I don't actually, is that a problem?” Rhys asked sheepishly as he stuck his popsicle back in his mouth.  
“Nope! It’s actually really easy, it's just regular tag, but in the dark, so you use flashlights to see. You still have to physically tag the person though.” Nish explained, as she grabbed a flashlight from the table and began to twirl it around her fingers. Rhys nodded and took a flashlight as well, then Jack, then Tim and Wilhelm.  
“Everyone got one?” Nisha asked everyone nodded, “Ok, let's see who's it…. I’m thinking of a number between 1 and 100, closest person is it!” Nisha decided.  
“No fair! That means there's no way YOU could be it,” Jack whined, but Nisha just scoffed,  
“Duh, it was my idea! Now everyone pick a number!”  
“47?” Rhys guessed.  
“91” Jack begrudgingly went along.  
“58” Tim stuttered nervously.  
“62” Wilhelm stated flatly  
Nisha smirked, “It was 96” Tim breathed a sigh of relief as Jack let out a loud groan of annoyance  
“You changed it after you heard my number!” Jack accused Nisha, who continued to smirk but put a hand on her chest.  
“Now why would I do that?” Nisha laughed, before taking off running in the opposite direction. Wilhelm took Tim’s hand and began running away in a different direction than Nisha, leaving Rhys and Jack standing there.  
“I’ll see you in a bit I guess!” Rhys jumped up in down with excitement, as he finally turned around and ran away.  
  
Jack let out a loud groan as he started to chase after Wilhelm and Tim, finding they would be the easiest targets. Boy was he wrong as he found them up in a tree. Wilhelm was holding onto the branch and holding the terrified Tim in his lap as he muttered about not letting him fall.  
“Come down!” Jack yelled to them,  
“No,” Wilhelm stated flatly, leaving no room for argument. Jack frowned sensing that trying to talk to Wilhelm wasn't going to work.  
“If you come down you won't be up in the tree anymore Tim! Then there's no way you could fall! Because you would be on the ground! Also, there are popsicles! And your loving twin brother! And….. Not heights?” Jack yelled to Tim as he tried to convince him to come down. Tim seemed to be partially convinced as he moved to look at Jack, but before he could look down Wilhelm moved his head back to being buried in his shoulder.  
“It’s fine, we will come down when the game is over. Time is safe up here, I will not let him fall.” Wilhelm again stated. Sensing this was going nowhere Jack sighed and began looking for Nisha.  
  
Jack found Nisha on top of the monkey bars, casually walking from rung to rung.  
“That's dangerous you know,” Jack said flatly as he watched her spin and begin walking in the opposite direction across the bars. Nisha just shrugged,  
“It’s only dangerous if you stink at it,” Nisha boasted as she jumped off one of the rungs and landed with her feet on the large wooden beams on either side of the bars.  
“You should come down from there it isn't safe,” Jack stated, Nisha just shook her head.  
“Nah, I’m having fun, I’ll come down later. Also if you try to come up and get me, I’ll step on ur fingers.” Nisha stated as she resumed her pacing. Jack didn't want to test Nisha, mostly because he was pretty sure she would make good on her threat and decided the only choice left was to look for Rhys.  
  
Rhys was tough to get for an entirely different reason. He wasn't up a tree or threatening to smash his fingers like the other three, no the reason Rhys was hard to get was simple. It was his stupid giraffe legs.  
“Come on Rhysie!” Jack panted as they did yet another loop around the house, his boyfriend didn't even have the decency to act tired!  
“No Jack, this is tag you have to win fair and square!” Rhys called back to him as he passed the monkey bars again, Nisha cheering Rhys on. All of his friends were meanies. Jack finally gave up as they reached the patio, watching Rhys turn around the house to make another lap.  
  
Jack huffed,  
“OK! I give up!” He yelled and kicked the cooler in frustration. As he kicked the cooler however a bright flash of light and a loud bang exploded through the air. Jack jumped back fearful he had just developed out of control superpowers before the flashing and bang happened again. This time Jack turned toward the sound and found out that he did not, in fact, have super powers. But instead, someone was setting off fireworks.  
“Oh wow.” Jack gasped as he sat down on a seat on the patio, watching the pretty colors.  
“Oh my gosh!” Rhys said as he walked toward Jack after lapping the house again. Rhys wordlessly sat next to Jack on the cushioned outdoors couch, and the two of them watched the fireworks now filling the sky. Jack, spared a glance over to the side, enjoying the look of awe on Rhys’ face as his pale skin was illuminated by the flashes. Jack held out his hand for Rhys to take, and after a moment, Rhys noticed it and took his hand. The two boys sat silently watching the fireworks burst through the sky, illuminating the yard and them. Jack sighed, content with the moment, but knew there was something he could do to make it better.  
“Rhys?” Jack said turning to his boyfriend, Rhys turned to him, staring him in the eyes.  
“Yeah Jack,” Rhys asked him, his pale skin turning many different hues and shades as the fireworks ended their finale.  
“You’re it.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me to update my stuff more often come scream in my inbox on my Tumblr down here:  
> https://esperosisisaloser.tumblr.com/


	6. ‘nooooo Jack isn't here so it's myyyyy tuuuuuurn’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is back at it again with being annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter!

Jack was practically dragging Tim as both boys ran own the forest path to the school.  
“H-Hold up! I-I’m g-gonna fall!” Tim cried as he stumbled on another group of fallen brown leaves, but Jack refused to let up the pace.   
“I am not getting another take home slip because you forgot where you put your homework!” Jack snapped back, yanking Tim again as they continued to run down the sloping path. They finally made it to the end of the forest path, bursting from the wall of yellow and orange leaves they continued to sprint. They ran around the school building and to the front door, bursting into the classroom just in time. Jack put his hands on his knees and panted standing in the doorway as Tim collapsed on the ground.  
  
“Jaaaaaaack that wasn't nice! I’m no good at running!” Tim panted as he tried to catch his breath on the ground. Jack just pouted at him,  
“Well, that's what you get for almost making us late!” Jack whined at him, as Nisha and Wilhelm met them by the door.  
“What took you guys so long?” Nisha asked, angrily pouting at Jack, her hands on her hips.  
“Tim lost his homework!” Tim whined back at Nisha as Wilhelm helped Tim off the floor and supported him. Nisha’s pout deepened,  
“Yeah well, you're late!”  
“No! I made sure to run so we wouldn't be late!” Jack whined back, Nisha just rolled her eyes.  
“Not for classy dummy,” Nisha replied, gesturing behind her with her head.  
  
Jack looked over Nisha’s shoulder to find Rhys angrily playing with some plushies as Hugo was talking at him.  
“Nisha! Why didn’t you try and stop him!” Jack scowled at her, but she just shrugged.  
“I did, but he was all like ‘nooooo Jack isn't here so it's myyyyy tuuuuuurn’ and wouldn't leave him alone!” Nisha defended herself, Jack just scowled at Hugo, before marching over.  
  
“My dad took me river rafting! Have you ever been river rafting? It's really fun! We went down this really windy lake with a small waterfall is it was amazing! Want to go river rafting sometime?” Hugo asked Rhys, then continued without waiting for a response, “We should go river rafting, when are you free to go? Does next Saturday work? We can go next Saturday,” Hugo continued before being cut off by Rhys.  
“No Hugo, I do not want to go river rafting,” Rhys stated flatly as he continued to set grab everyone’s favorite plushies.  
“Why do you not like river rafting?” Hugo asked, hovering over him.  
“No,” Rhys stated flatly before turning a scowling at Hugo, “I don't like you.”  
  
“Hugo…” Jack growled at him, deciding it was a good time to butt in, “I thought we went over this already. Rhys is my boyfriend, you don't share boyfriends, and even if you did share boyfriends Rhys doesn't even like you.” Hugo just scowled at him, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.  
“Jack, you’re being very selfish, you were late so it's my turn to hang out with Rhys, so get lost,” Hugo said snottily, before sitting down next to Rhys, who scooted away. Jack just sat there stunned for a moment, had Hugo just told him to get lost? **_From his own boyfriend?_** Nu-hu, not happening.  
“Hugo, I am not going to _get lost,_ if anyone should be _getting lost_ it's you!” Jack scowled at him walking around the table and sitting next to Rhys, who began to happily scoot next to him.   
  
Anger flashed across Hugo’s face as he lunged forward and grabbed Rhys with both of his arms. Rhys let out a loud yell as he was dragged backward into Hugo who yelled,  
“NO! HE’S MINE!” Jack sat there stunned before his face contorted in rage. However before he could say or do anything another voice chimed in,  
“Hugo, you are spreading germs, let go of Rhys right now or I’m calling your parents!” Mrs.Lilith yelled from her desk, and for once Jack was happy Mrs.Lilith was yelling at them. Hugo turned and scowled at Mrs.Lilith, not letting go. Mrs.Lilith raised her hand and grabbed the faded yellow telephone on her desk. Hugo huffed and let go of Rhys, who immediately crawled behind Jack, putting Jack in between them. Jack continued to scowl at Hugo as Nisha, Tim, and Wilhelm raced over, seeing what had happened.   
  
The entire room was silent as the kids stared each other down, before Hugo finally let out a huff, and marched away. Once Hugo was a fair distance away, everyone immediately rushed to give Rhys attention.  
“Are you okay?? Did he hurt you?” Tim asked, scooting to Rhys’ side.  
“Yeah! He just grabbed you! Even I was kinda scared!” Nisha admitted as she hovered over him.  
“We need to do something about him, this is getting a bit out of hand,” Wilhelm said concerned, sitting next to Tim as he checked over Rhys.  
“Yeah, but it's ok because I’m gonna make sure he doesn't come near you ever again!” Jack announced, opening his arms to hug Rhys.  
“I am still looking at you, do not even try it, Jack,” Mrs.Lilith stated dryly, suddenly all of Jack’s appreciation for her slipped away. He slowly turned around and lock eyes with her, narrowing them. Mrs.Lilith held his gaze and the two stared at each other unmoving. Finally, without looking away Jack said,  
“Tim, get me that blanket.” Tim, slightly confused did as he was told and grabbed a nearby blanket, handing it to Jack. Jack turned, without breaking eye contact, wrapped the still shaking Rhys in the blanket. He paused for a moment after finishing, still staring before he wrapped his arms around the shaking, blanket covered Rhys. Mrs.Lilith narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, before scowling at Jack and looking down at the work on her desk.  
  
Jack beamed, chest swelling with pride that he had finally beat her stupid germ-spreading rule, as he hugged Rhys as tightly to him as he could. Rhys seemed to relax in Jack’s gripped and hugged him back his head resting on his shoulder, smiling.  
“Thanks,” Rhys finally said,  
“For what?” Jack asked, shifting his head to look at Rhys,  
“For being a great boyfriend,” He sighed, enjoying the physical affection. Jack just smiled at him and looked at the others. Nisha was looking at the two with what Jack could only guess was pride, although he wasn't sure why. Tim seemed to be absent-mindedly playing with two of his cat plushies, a small frown on his face, while Wilhelm just watched Tim play, his brow furrowed.  
  
Eventually, Jack and Rhys split apart and just smiled at each other, Rhys taking the blanket off and putting it behind him. Jack scooted closer to Rhys and the two of them started playing together, Jack with his Hero action figure, and Rhys with his little toy robot.  
  
Wilhelm watched Tim play with his plushies and looked at the blanket behind Rhys. He looked back and forth between the two for a minute before finally making up his mind. He quietly took the blanket and tossed it on Tim. Tim stopped playing for a second looking at Wilhelm confused before Wilhelm started to carefully wrap Tim up. Tim looked at him confused before Wilhelm carefully pulled Tim backward into his chest and sat there holding Tim, expression unreadable. Tim looked up at him, surprised written all over his face, before he smiled at him, settling backward into Wilhelm resuming playing with his kitten plushies.  
  
Nisha watched as her friends sat together, Rhys and Jack happily playing together, and Wilhelm and Tim sitting together. Nisha grinned at her friends, satisfied with her work, as she sat herself down on the other side of the table. She placed her face in both of her hands and she smirked at her friends. All according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got a bit more TimHelmy than originally anticipated.


	7. “How many?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween with our little children, who's what and how much candy was obtained?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, it's been a while huh? well, I do promise that such a long wait time will not be happening again, getting over some writer's block and I think I'm finally getting over it. So updates will be a lot faster in the future!

“Tim!” Jack called out of his room, where he was trying to find his hexagon pocket watch for his costume. Tim poked his head in the door,  
“Yeah, Jack?” Tim asked, Jack, turned and pouted at him,  
“Did you take some of my costume?” Tim shook his head,  
“No, I didn't, you probably just dropped it under the bed or something!” Tim huffed back at him, leaving the room to get his own costume ready.

It was Halloween night, and Jack and Tim were getting ready to go trick or treating. Wilhelm and Nisha were already down stairs, Nisha was dressed like a sheriff and Wilhelm was dressed like a robot. They were just waiting for Jack and Tim to get ready. Well, more Jack, Tim already had his costume on, he was in a kitten onesie. His parents had objected at first, afraid it would get him picked on. Jack and Tim, however, insisted, well more whined in the store and refused to leave, until their parents changed their minds.

Jack heard Tim hop down the stairs in his orange tabby cat onesie as he finally found the last piece of his costume. It was under the desk, so Tim was wrong, so there. He clipped it onto his grey jacket right above his heart, before he leapt out of his room and ran down the stairs.

Nisha was sitting cross legged on a reclining chair, munching on a caramel apple, while Wilhelm and Tim sat next to each other comparing the designs on their trick or treat bags. Wilhelm’s was covered in robots, while Tim’s was covered in cartoon kittens from a game called “Neko-Atsume” that he got mom to download on her phone so he could play it. The only person missing was…

There was a ring of the door bell, and his mom went over to answer it. Jack didn't need to look to know who was at the door, and his mom’s cooing all but confirmed his suspicions.  
“Oh my! Don't you look as cute as a button! You must be Rhys! It’s so nice to meet you, Jack never stops talking about you.”   
“Moooooooooooom!” Jack whined, as Nisha started snickering, still eating her caramel apple. Jack huffed and ran to the door, look at Rhys from behind his mom.

Rhys was wearing a little pinstripe suit and had painted his right arm black and yellow to look more robotic. He was beaming at Jack when he saw him,  
“Hey, Jack!” He smiled at him, mom was right, he did look cute! Cuter than usual that is, Rhys was always cute, and anyone who said otherwise was just wrong.

“Hey, Rhys! Ready to be my sidekick?” Jack beamed, walking past his mother and taking Rhys’ non-painted left hand. Rhys giggled as the two of them walked inside toward the others,  
“Yeah! And you look really nice in your costume!”

Jack grinned, of course he looked good, but hearing Rhys say it made him feel warm inside. He was dressed up as the famous “Savoir of Pandora” A super amazing super hero that, with the help of his sidekick, stopped the evil bandits and saved the day every time! Jack was gonna be just like him some day, and that meant that Rhys was going to be his sidekick forever! Jack really liked that part, being with Rhys forever. Then the warm feeling in his chest he felt whenever Rhys held his hand would never disappear for sure!

“Nice looks like all the boys are here,” Nisha said whilst munching on her caramel apple, Tim and Wilhelm looked up from their trick or treat bags.  
“Hey Rhys, I like your costume!” Tim piped up smiling, hopping off the couch he and Wilhelm were sitting on, Wilhelm following immediately after.  
“Since Rhys is here now that means we can head out right?” Nisha interrupted, quickly eating the last few bites of her caramel apple before hopping off of the chair she’d been sitting on.

“If Mommy is ready we can,” Tim said, smoothing out his onesie.  
“Yeah just hold on one-second boys!” Jack and Tim’s mother called from another room, making last minute preparations to go out. Jack beamed, wrapping an arm around Rhys’ shoulders,  
“This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!” Jack announced. Everyone cheered and gathered their things to wait by the door for Jack’s mother.

Once everything was finally set up, Jack’s mother, dressed as a witch, took the five of them out trick or treating while Jack’s father stayed to give out candy. The five children laughed and joked as they walked from house to house, gathering candy. Nisha proudly marched in front of the group as Jack and Rhys, holding hands the entire time, followed closely behind. Tim and Wilhelm seemed content to happily walk side by side, as their mother walked behind the children.

They were out walking around, being complimented on their costumes and complementing other children before their arms began to get too tired from the sheer amount of sweets. Jack’s mother constantly told them that if their arms were getting too tired, they should head home, but the children refused. They continued to refuse for another 30 minutes before they finally gave in and began heading home.

“I bet I got more candy than all of you guys,” Jack boasted as they lugged their bags home.  
“We went to the same houses dummy, we all have the same amount of candy!” Nisha called back.  
“Yeah, but, some of the houses just took a handful and put it in your bag! I bet they gave me more candy than you guys because of my awesome costume!” Jack insisted,  
“I doubt it! If anything they gave me more candy, for being the leader!” Nisha replied as they neared Jack’s front door.  
“I don't care how much candy I got, I just want the sweet kind. I don't like sour candy,” Tim mumbled to himself.  
“I’m sure we all got a lot of candy, besides when we get inside we can trade,” Rhys told them as they walked inside Jack’s house.

“How’d the trick or treating go?” Jack’s father asked as the kids walked in, earning him a shower of various positive responses. The children, for the most part, ignored the adults as they began cleaning up, and sat themselves down in the living room pouring out their candy.

Jack laughed as he surveyed the surrounding piles of candy, his seeming the largest. It was at the moment that he locked eyes with Nisha, and he eyed her also suspiciously large pile. The two of them knew what to do.

Rhys sat happily next to Jack, randomly grabbing a packet of fruit snacks and beginning to munch on them, content to leave Jack and Nisha to their furious counting. He turned to look at Tim and Wilhelm, Tim seeming crestfallen about the sheer amount of sour candy in his pile. Rhys continued to snack on various candies in his pile, leaning back on the foot of an arm chair as Jack and Nisha counted and Tim and Wilhelm traded candies. By the time Jack and Nisha were done, Wilhelm had winded up taking all of Tim’s sour candies, trading him for all of his sweet ones.

“How many?” Nisha said her eyes narrowing, Jack just shook his head.  
“How many do you have?” He retorted, narrowing his eyes as well.   
“I asked first,”  
“Yeah but, how do I know you're not going to change your answer!”  
“How do I know you won't do the same thing!”  
“Why don't you both whisper you answers to me?” Rhys suggested, munching on a bag of pretzels. Jack and Nisha looked at each other then Nisha scouted over to Rhys’ said, Jack, following.  
“NO! You go all the way over there or you’ll hear!” Nisha insisted. Jack begrudgingly scouted a little away,   
“More!” Nisha yelled, and Jack scooted even further away, Nisha sighed and leaned into Rhys’ ear, cupping her hand.  
“149,” Nisha whispered into his ear, before scooting backward. Jack then made a mad dash before tackling Rhys in a hug and whispering in his ear,  
“149,” Before scooting back to his own pile.

Rhys just looked at the two of them as they eagerly awaited his verdict. Rhys just blinked twice before bursting into laughter, Nisha and Jack just looked at each other confused.  
“What's so funny? Did I really beat her by that much?” Jack laughed staring at Nisha, who huffed.  
“No way, it’s because I wiped the floor with you!” She retorted, as Rhys wiped the tears from his eyes and caught his breath. He shook his head vigorously before finally huffing out,  
“You both have 149, it's the same!” he said before bursting into laughter again.

Jack and Nisha just stared at each other for a minute before also beginning to giggle.  
“Guess that means a draw then!” Nisha giggled, as her body began to shake with laughter.  
“Maybe! But, I’ll get you next time!” Jack laughed out as he tried to unwrap a lollipop with shaking fingers.  
“Yeah there's always next year,” Rhys sighed, leaning backward as he let the happy atmosphere settle over him.


	8. “Is this the gift you want to give Rhys sweetie?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack invites Rhys to come over for Christmas, but now must look for the perfect gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE!!!!! But in all seriousness here is an explanation of my absence: https://esperosisisaloser.tumblr.com/post/172939703977/i-have-returned-from-the-dead

Just like with summer, autumn came and passed, and it felt like only a moment passed until Mrs. Lilith was announcing they could leave to go home for the beginning of Christmas break. Jack beamed as he pulled down his sleeve to grab Rhys’ hand as he in his friends headed out the door.  
“What’s up Jack?” Rhys asked, turning to look at him as they stood just outside the classroom door, letting all the others pass.  
“My mommy and daddy always let me and Tim invite Nish-”\  
“Hey, Rhys wanna come over to my house for Christmas?” Hugo rudely butted in.

Jack just scowled at Hugo. He was always butting into his and Rhys’ business! Rhys was his boyfriend! Not Hugos! You don't share boyfriends!  
“Butt of Hugo he doesn't want to go to your stupid Christmas party! I bet it has a bunch of stinky old grandpas there anyway!” Jack huffed at Hugo while leading Rhys away.

Hugo’s daddy was an important rich guy at that gun store called Atlas, it sold really cool guns, but Jack and Tim were not allowed to play with them because they would get hurt. Hugo always thought this made him more important than everyone else, and that he deserved Rhys more than Jack because his daddy had money and Jack’s didn't. It made Jack so mad he would hit wanted to hit Hugo, if not for him getting sent away and not being able to see Rhys anymore. 

Hugo huffed as Rhys once again ran away from him, Jack just stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eye. Hugo turned red at that and stomped off to his daddy’s fancy black car.  
“Ugh, Hugo is so annoying, I don’t even care if his daddy is rich, he's a butt,” Jack stated matter of factly turning back to Rhys once they had a bit more privacy.  
“Yeah, he sucks” Rhys agreed, “But what were you going to say? Something about inviting over Nisha?”  
“Oh yeah! mommy and daddy always let me and Tim invite Nisha and Wilhelm for Christmas, wanna come too?” Jack asked.

Rhys’ eyes lit up at the offer, and he started nodding his head vigorously.  
“Perfect! I’ll see you then!” Jack smiled, pulling Rhys in for a tight hug. Jack could feel Rhys’ smile against his shoulder, and he was sure that Rhys could feel his, it was perfect.

After about a minute he heard someone awkwardly clear their throat before yelping and a loud voice announcing.  
“Stop hugging each other it's cold outside, and I wanna go hooooome,” Nisha announced from behind them. Jack turned around to see his friends, Tim rubbing his side and pouting at Nisha.  
“What am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend?” Jack scowled as he turned around to face Nisha.  
“Not when I’m cold!” Nisha responded indignantly, Rhys just giggled behind Jack.  
“It’s ok Jack. I have to head home now anyway, see you on Christmas!” Rhys called as he started jogging off to meet his parents.

“You invited Rhys then?” Tim asked cautiously,  
“Well duh, he's my boyfriend now!” Jack replied, of course, he invited him! It was only right! Tim nodded,  
“Yeah, that makes sense, even if he wasn't he's our friend now which means he gets to come,”  
“That's right!” Jack nodded, “Now come on, I want to go out and get Rhys a gift!”  
“But Christmas break just started! We have two weeks to find a present!” Tim yelped as he was roughly tugged by Jack toward the forest path.  
“Yup! And I need all that time to find the perfect gift for my Rhys!” Jack insisted, he was only going to get the best for his Rhysie. Tim just sighed and waved goodbye to Wilhelm and Nisha. Wilhelm waved goodbye back while Nisha was already heading to meet her parents.

 

Jack was stumped, it was only three days until Christmas, and instead of excited like he usually was he was dreading every second. Every second that passed was another second he didn't have a gift for Rhys. Jack had looked everywhere, in every toyshop that his parents could take him too and nothing online was good enough for his Rhys. Jack just let out a whine as he planted his face into his pillow in utter defeat.

“Jack… You should cheer up! Mommy and daddy said they found another shop that you guys can go to to find a gift. So you don't need to worry! If you haven't found anything already, there's bound to be something in there!” Tim tried to reassure him, slowly rubbing a hand on his back. Jack just let out a loud groan from the pillow his face was buried in. Tim just frowned, he wasn't sure how to help his twin, so he just continued rubbing his back, hoping it would help.  
“Boys! It's time to go to the store!” Their mom called from down the stairs.  
“Come on Jack, I bet you’ll find the perfect gift here!” Tim stated as he hopped off of Jack bed, “I’ll be waiting downstairs with mommy!”

Jack groaned as he rolled over lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, he really hoped there would be the perfect gift for Rhys at this store, it was his last chance. He hopped out of his bed as his mom once again called him from downstairs to hurry. He trotted down the stairs and slipped his shoes on, jumping into the backseat of the car with Tim. Tim just gave him a reassuring smile as his mother slipped into the car.

It took them fifteen minutes until they finally arrived at the toy store, it was a small shop with lots of colorful dolls and trains in the window. Jack and Tim hopped out of the car and held their mom’s hand as she crossed the street with them into the store. Once inside the store, however, she let go of their hands, and Jack immediately bolted into the store to look for the perfect present for his Rhys. Their mother just sighed and instructed Tim to stay with his brother.

Jack searched up and down the isles of the toy store, finding a lot of the same toys he saw in the bigger toy stores, but also finding many he’d never seen before. He inspected many of the gifts but just couldn't find the right one. He sighed and continued his search, Tim right on his heels making sure he didn't break anything.

Jack was about ready to throw in the towel and give up entirely when he came to the last aisle of the store. The world seemed to slow down as he laid eyes on the gift, the perfect gift. Jack beamed as he darted straight for it, jumping up and down trying to grab it. His mother, however, who was watching her sons from a distance, approached the gift and plucked the package from the high shelf easily and began inspecting it. She then turned the gift so Jack could see the front,  
“Is this the gift you want to give Rhys sweetie?” she asked, Jack only respond by nodding his head vigorously and jumping up and down making grabbing hands for it. His mother nodded and handed him the package,  
“Be careful, if you shake it too much it will break honey, and that's the last one left,” she warned.  
Jack immediately stilled from his jumping for joy and handled the toy like a priceless artifact as he and Tim advanced to the checkout.

“Is that all for today madame?” The woman manning the check out asked as she rung up the gift. Jack and Tim’s mother was about to say ‘yes’ when she felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Tim nervously holding a gift as well,  
“Do you want to get this for Rhys to sweetie?” she asked, and Tim nervously nodded, his mother smiled sweetly at her son and placed the second gift on the table. The cashier nodded, rung them up, and that was that. Jack was giddy with excitement at his perfect gift as the walked to the car, Tim holding onto his mother and his gift with an iron grip the whole time.  
“Perfect gift! Perfect gift!” Jack chanted as his mother buckled him up, Tim just giggled at his brother’s excitement, glad he was finally out of his funk and excited for Christmas. The three of them drove back home happily talking about how excited Rhys was going to be when he received his gifts. Jack couldn't wait until Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As now stated in the description this Fanfic will be updating every week on Wednesdays! so if you like the fic, expect it to be up then! and as always, feedback is very much appreciated, I respond to every comment.


	9. “We thought you were dead!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party has begun and Rhys is extremely late! Has something bad happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My appoligise for the late chapter, I'm prob gonna move the day of the week back to Thursdays instead of Wenesdays, in anycase have a longer chapter!

Jack was holding his wrapped gift on his lap as he nervously awaited Rhys’ arrival to the party. Tim and Wilhelm were currently playing with Tim’s new stuffed kitten plushies by the fireplace, while Nisha roasted some marshmallows nearby. The children had already exchanged their gifts, Nisha with a toy whip and sheriff’s badge, Wilhelm got a mecha to build and some robot action figures, and Tim got a kitten plushie and a footsie with little cartoon cat designs. Jack, however, hasn't opened his yet and refused to until Rhys got here, he wanted to open them together with Rhys.

Jack eyed the small pile of unopened gifts for Rhys and then the clock, it was half past seven at night, the party started at six! Jack continued to bounce nervously as he eyed the weather outside, it was terrible. The snow had begun in the morning and had gotten progressively worse throughout the day, so bad that mom had been whispering about Nisha and Wilhelm might need to stay over. If Rhys was stuck in this weather…

He hadn’t realized he had begun sniffing until Nisha unceremoniously dropped her marshmallow into the flames and ran over to him.  
“Jack, what’s the matter? Are you worried about Rhys?” Nisha asked, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Jack nodded as Tim and Wilhelm started to get up and walk over to Jack.  
“Everything is going to be ok Jack. I’m sure Rhys is fine! It's just a bit of a storm!” Nisha tried to encourage him as she looked worriedly at the other two.  
“Yeah Jack, Rhys is tough, a little storm like this isn't going to get him! I bet he’s just stuck in a bit of traffic!” Tim smiled at him, sitting down on the other side of his brother, Wilhelm taking his place next to Tim.

“But what if he got stuck out there? What if he’s all alone in the cold?” Jack began to sob. He was starting to regret ever asking Rhys over, what if asking him over got him stuck in this blizzard! What if he never saw him again!  
Nisha hugged Jack to her as he began to cry out of worry, Tim rubbing his back.  
“Rhys lives like a half an hour away, right? His mom probably saw that the storm was getting bad and decided not to let him come. Rhys’ mom is smart, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.” Wilhelm said softly trying to help calm Jack down. Jack sniffled and stifled a sob, Wilhelm was probably right, Rhys was probably safe and sound at home, he was probably enjoying his Christmas with his family, maybe he was even sad about not being able to come.

“Why’s Jack crying?” the voice of a young boy came from across the room. Immediately all four children spun around in surprise to find the source of the sound, seeing a small child at the entrance of the living room completely covered in a heavy winter coat, scarves, and snow. The other child was taking off all of his winter clothes, revealing his face under all the scarves.

“Rhys!” The four children yelled at once all leaping up from the couch and glomping Rhys, much to his surprise.  
“Hey, guys! Sorry, I’m late, there was a kitchen disaster, and it took forever for mommy and daddy to clean it up, and I was terrified I’d miss the whole party, but my mom brought me here as fast as I could afterward everything had been fixed!” Rhys explained as he tried to adjust himself so he could hug everyone back.

Finally, the four children pulled away and looked at him with tears in their eyes,  
“We thought you were dead!” Nisha cried as she latched onto Rhys yet again, Tim just nodded as the tears that had welled up in his eyes spilled down his red cheeks at last.  
“But you said you thought he was fine,” Jack yelled, panicking slightly at hearing the possibility of Rhys dying.  
“I just wanted to make you feel better!” Nisha sobbed into Rhys’ chest, Tim also had begun sobbing as was clinging to Wilhelm, who was patting Tim’s head, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“That's not fair!” Jack wailed as he grabbed Rhys from Nisha and began sobbing again. Rhys, panicked and confused, began to cry as well, clutching onto Jack.

Jack and Tim’s mom entered the room at the sound of crying to find all five children crying a clutching each other. Jack and Tim’s mother’s jaw dropped unsure of what to do to stop the children from crying.  
“It’s ok children, stop crying please, I have some cake in the kitchen I can get you so you’ll feel better!” Jack and Tim’s mother tried. The children seemed to respond to this as the began to stifle their sobs and looked up at Jack and Tim’s mother with glassy eyes.  
“Yes, lots of cake! I’ll go get it, and you all calm down ok? You can't eat cake while your crying!” she encouraged them, which seemed to work as Tim’s face lit up at the offer of the tasty treat. Jack and Tim's mother nodded, keeping up her smile as she left the room, heading to the kitchen to fetch slices of cake.

Jack let go of Rhys and rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision and sniffled.  
"I'm sorry for being a crybaby, I was just worried something happened to you and I'd never see you again." Jack pouted, rubbing the tears from his cheeks.  
"It's ok Jack, I think it was sweet of you to get so worried about me!" Rhys smiled, whipping off his cheeks as well.

"So everything's ok then? You didn't run into any trouble on the way?" Nisha asked.  
"Well just a bit, it's horrible outside, took like an hour to get here!" Rhys proclaimed as he picked up the large bag he had with him and started to trot over to the coach, the other four children following after him.  
"I'm ok though, mommy and I sang my favorite songs on the way here, and it was really fun!" Rhys exclaimed as he plopped himself down with the large bag in his lap, "Oh, I have the gifts I got you guys! I hope you like them."

Rhys passed out four boxes, Jack stared down in wonder at the box he held in his hands, it was small, smaller than any of the others and Jack wondered what was inside it. Before anyone was able to say anything, however, Nisha immediately began ripping into her gift. Pulling out,  
"A cowboy hat!" Nisha exclaimed as stared awestruck at the deep purple hat.  
"I saw it, and I thought about you, and I figured you'd like-" Rhys was cut off as Nisha grabbed him in a tight hug while repeatedly thanking him. Rhys laughed and hugged her with one arm while gently putting the hat up to her head with the other hand,  
"You're very welcome Nisha," Rhys smiled.  
"Ok! That's enough of that!" Jack announced as he pried the two apart, "He's MY boyfriend, get your own boyfriend Nisha" Jack put at her. Nisha was ignoring everyone at this point as she hopped down from the coach to sport her new ensemble.

Wilhelm was next, and he carefully opened his gift to find, a rather large yellow nerf gun,  
"Oh wow!" he smiled brightly, taking the heavy blaster out of its cardboard box and cradling it in his arms, "This is so cool!" Wilhelm scooted over next to Rhys to hug him.  
"I'm glad you like it, Wilhelm!" Rhys laughed patting the much larger child on the back. Jack didn't try to separate Rhys and Wilhelm because Wilhelm wasn't Nisha. Also, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to anyway.

Next was Tim, as Jack insisted on going last, Tim carefully unpacked his box finding a fuzzy yellow sweater inside with a white decal of a cat on it. Tim just gasped and hugged the shirt tightly, rubbing his face on the soft material. Rhys just laughed and patted his head  
"You're welcome Tim" Rhys gave him a warm smile before turning to Jack   
"It's you turn now Jack!" Rhys said excitedly.

Jack nodded and quickly but carefully ripped off the wrapping of the present. He opened the small box to find a little hexagon shaped pin with a light cyan center, on the back of the hexagon the words "My Hero" where written in gold. It looked just like the badge of their favorite superhero "The Savior of Pandora". Jack's eyes welled up as he carefully pinned the pin to his shirt with shaky hands.  
"What's wrong Jack! Do you not like it?" Rhys looked worriedly over at Jack as he turned to him, the tears threatening to overflow.  
"No, I love it, its perfect Rhys, thank you," Jack whispered, hugging Rhys tightly to him, allowing the tears to slip from his eyes. He could feel Rhys smile into his shoulder,  
"I'm very happy to hear that, I wanted to make sure it was perfect," Rhys whispered back.

Jack suddenly remembered he hadn't given Rhys his gift yet, nor had anyone else.  
"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GIVE RHYS OUR GIFTS!" Jack hollered over at the distracted other children while depositing his present into Rhys' hands.  
"Mine first, because you just gave me yours I want you to open mine now!" Jack insisted, and Rhys nodded unwrapping the box only to gasp at the contents.  
"Jack this is..." Rhys trailed off at the gift, it was a collectible action figure of "The Savior of Pandora" and his sidekick standing victorious on a cliff.  
"I wanted to get it for you because 'The Savior of Pandora' and his sidekick will be together forever in that figurine, and I want you to be my sidekick forever Rhys!" Jack told Rhys, staring into his eyes. Rhys' shock and awe faded into a warm smile,  
"I'd love to be your sidekick forever Jack," Rhys smiled, holding his hand. Jack's insides warmed, and Jack couldn't keep himself from smiling and holding Rhys' hand back, they would be together forever.

However, much like with Mrs. Lilith, their moment was interrupted by Nisha,  
"Ok, ok, we get it mushy mushy stuff OPEN MY GIFT NOW!" Nisha cried as she shoved a box into her face. Jack gave her a death glare but she just shrugged it off, and Rhys laughed accepting the new box.

Rhys laughed and thanked all the others for their gifts of Nisha’s paint set and Tim’s cupcake patterned socks and Wilhelm’s small plushie, but Jack wasn't really paying any attention, he was just lost in the sound of Rhys' voice and how happy he sounded. He heard his mom talk about heaven sometimes, and he didn't really know what it meant, but she said it was a lovely and wonderful place, so Jack thought that Rhys' voice when he was smiling must be heaven. There was nothing that could ever compare, nor did we want it.

Jack and Tim's mom came back with five plates of cake eventually and set it down for the children to eat, Jack and the rest of the children laughed and played and ate cake until long into the night, when their parents found them all asleep in front of the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment, I reply to everyone. If you really enjoy my work, consider following my on Tumblr where you can communicate with me more easily and keep up to date on any announcments I make or ask me questions!
> 
> https://esperosisisaloser.tumblr.com/


	10. “Oh, it is ON!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tim play in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the missing chapter last week, was having some computer trouble and by the time everything was fixed and I caught up on other things, it was closer to this week's chapter than last week's chapter so I figured I'd just post this chapter now. Have some Cute Jack and Tim as sorry.

With the coming of the new year school began again, and while Jack hated going to school, he found that he wasn't as unhappy about going back as he was last year. Now he had a new boyfriend to come back to school too. While hanging out and playing all day was fun, he didn't see Rhys as often because they lived far apart. He only got to see him at Christmas and during New Years, where they both watched the fireworks together and failed at staying up late enough to watch the ball drop. Their parents found them asleep next to each other when the clock struck midnight and decided it was best to let them rest. Jack was rather upset about that, but whatever, Rhys was soft and pleasant to sleep next to.

“JACK!” Tim yelped as he narrowly dodged another snowball thrown at him as he ran through the forest path.

“YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER!” Jack laughed hysterically scooping up more snow as he sprinted after his twin brother. Tim continued panickedly screaming before he was eventually tackled by Jack from behind.

“Gotcha!” Jack giggled as smushed his snowball into the top of Tim’s head.  
“Jaaaaaack, my heads all cold now and later its going to be WET!!” Tim whined as he let his head fall into the snow, defeated.  
“Aw come on, you’ll be fine, I’ll grab a blanket and pat you down for something,” Jack said, putting more snow atop Tim’s head, making no move to get off of him.  
“Jack, please get off my I’m freezing.” The snow muffled Tim's voice.

Jack shrugged and hoped off his twin who immediately sprung back up to his feet and smashed a ball of snow directly into Jack’s face. Jack and Tim stood staring at each other as the snow slowly dripped from his face. Jack’s eyes began to slowly narrow as Tim stared at him, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Oh, it is ON!” Jack yelled and ran back down the path and began constructing his defenses. Tim immediately dashed further down the track and started creating his. Soon both the small boys had a makeshift snow-wall between them and the other’s barrage, then the war began.

It was absolute carnage; no snowflake was safe as the boys began creating their snowballs. Tim’s started flying first, taking the strategy of launching his as soon as he made them, a steady barrage of fire. Jack, on the other hand, made numerous snowballs but didn't fire any, not until he had enough. Then he began his attack. Jack stood up and started pelting Tim with snowball after snowball in quick succession. Tim’s wall held up against the first assault but was severely damaged.

Tim quickly began to repair his wall as he made more snowballs, drastically slowing his speed of fire, just was Jack wanted. By the time Tim’s wall had been rebuilt he only got three shots off before Jack’s second barrage began, with twice as many snowballs as the first. Tim’s wall was destroyed, and Tim himself dug into the ground for some refuge against the assault.

Eventually, Jack’s ammunition ran out. Tim, sitting broken, but not defeated, in the remains of his camp slowly stood up. He looked at the ruined snowscape around his, rough packing snow and snowballs everywhere and he knew, he had nothing left to lose. Tim slowly bent down and gathered a chunk of his destroyed wall, watching as Jack quickly made his ammo. Not quick enough Tim would laugh to himself, as he stood tall over the ruins and charged.

Jack was bust making more snowballs when his wall suddenly burst in on him. He was only afforded a looked of absolute shock as he twin brother lept through the through the wall and at him before he was tackled to the ground. He took a deep breath as to say something but was cut off as the snow was forced into his face. Tim, holding Jack from behind began rubbing the destroyed remains of his kingdom into the horrible dictator that ruined his lands. Vengence was his.

“SURRENDER” Tim yelled as he continued to rub snow in Jack’s face.  
“OK OK, I SURRENDER” Jack sputtered back, fighting with the hand that was forcing Tim’s icy revenge into his face.  
“Yay!” Tim cheered as he got up and raised both his hands in the air, “Tim reigns supreme!”  
“Yeah yeah, Tim reigns supreme,” Jack muttered, pushing himself up from the ground.

Tim looked cheerfully down at his brother, who was pouting, and a sore loser, and laughed  
“It’s ok Jack. I’m sure you’ll win next time!” Jack continued to pout, “Hey wait a second, what time is it?”

Jack stared blank faced at Tim before frowning,  
“Class definitely started by now…”  
“Well if we’re already late, wanna make a snowman?” Tim offered, Jack raised an eyebrow  
“Oh? Whats this? Tim isn’t being a goody little two shoes now? Last year you would have panicked at the mere prospect of being late to school.”  
“That's true it's just… We’re having fun, and usually, when we get to school ur always hanging out with Rhys,” Tim mumbled to himself, Jack nodded, understanding the message.

“I bet I can make a better snowman then you!” Jack lightly shoved his brother after standing up.  
“What?!?! No way! I’ve always been a better snowman maker then you!” Tim responded incredulously.  
“PROVE IT KIDDO!” Jack yelled behind him, already dashing for a section of fresh snow to make his snowman.  
“WE’RE THE SAME AGE!” Tim yelled back, dashing along after him to start on his won snowman.

After an intense fifteen minutes of snowman building where neither of them dared look at the other’s snowman, they finally completed their challenge. Jack and Tim huffed and puffed as they looked over their creations, giving the finishing touches.  
“Alright now its time for you to see how much better mine is!” Jack boasted, rather pleased with how his came out.  
“No way! Mine is surely way better!” Tim assured Jack, brushing off some loose snow.  
“One way to find out!” Jack said as he and his brother spun around to see each other's creations to find!

They looked the exact same; only Tim’s was a bit neater.

Both the boys looked at the two snowmen, one on either side of the path and compared the identical snowmen.  
“Alright well I think we all know mine is better hands down,” Jack smiled at his brother.  
“No way! Yours is all lumpy, mine is smooth and nice looking!” Tim argued for the sake of his snowman.  
“HA! Those aren’t lumps there… personality marks, mine is better simply because it has more character. You see this!” Jack pointed at a sizable lump on the bottom sphere, “That was from a fist fight with a horrible bank robber! He won and got lots of smooches naturally. This one!” He points to a small lump on its right shoulder, right above the stick “Is from when his bed was super proud of him and gave him a big pat on the shoulder, he wears it with pride!”  
“What about that one?” Tim points to a large lump on its cheek, highly deforming the face.  
“That was a rock or something that got rolled into the head I think. BUT YEAH MINE RULES YOUR’S DROOLS!” Jack stated matter of factly.

Tim sighed and smiled  
“Mine drools yours rules,” Jack smirked and nodded in response  
“Dang right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the series make sure to leave a comment, I love getting them and respond to everyone.


	11. “BECAUSE ITS DOUBLE MEGA AWESOME!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kiddos playen in some rain In April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it does say it updates on Thursdays. Doesn't say which Thursdays, so I am technically correct, which is the best kinda correct you can be. But in all seriousness, sorry about the month and a half gap between posts, things got crazy with the end of the year, then a bunch of trips then some other stuff, but everything should be very calm from now on. So now all I can blame for late updates is me being lazy and not having any motivation to write! Anyway please enjoy this next chapter, regular updates begin again... now!

It was February when the last snowfall finally melted and February turned into March which blinked by until it was a rainy April. Jack didn't mind the rain, however, and he was more than happy to put on his rain boots and jump feet first into a bit puddle just to splash Rhys or Tim; which, conveniently, was what he was doing at the moment.  
  
“JACK NO!” Tim screeched as he began to back away from the sizable puddle he was standing next to,  
“JACK YES!” Jack screamed as he launched himself several feet into the air to make a huge splash down right next to Tim and Rhys. Tim immediately began whining like a little baby while Rhys began giggling uncontrollably, stamping his feet down into the puddle with Jack.   
  
“Man rainy days are great, Tim always starts squealing the second I get my rain boots out” Jack laughed, jumping up and down in the puddle,  
“They are! But I like the sunny days more, cause the sun is warm and it makes your eyes shiny like mama’s jewelry!” Rhys smiled, kicking water in Jack’s direction. Jack paused for a second when Rhys said that, taken aback  
“What… I mean… “ Jack looked away, blushing and furrowing his brow, “Don’t say stuff like that…” Jack mumbled into his rain jacket staring down at his wobbly reflection in the disturbed rainwater. He and his brother had hetero-chromic eyes, one blue, and one green, but only his mama ever comment on them beside an initial ‘oh cool!’. Rhys just smiled sweetly at him before winding up a kick and splashing water directly into Jack’s face.  
  
“Oh, that's it! Your gonna get it now! Distracting me with your compliments!” Jack charged at Rhys and before he could react wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the ground on top of him, and into the puddle. Rhys gasped as the two of them were drug into the cold water, immediately become thoroughly soaked. Rhys rolled off of Jack and fully into the water and the two of them just stared at each other before bursting into laughter.  
Their laughter was unfortunately quickly interrupted by cold water being kicked onto them when someone saw their chance when the two boys fell into the water.  
  
“EAT RAINWATER JACK, GET REKT!” Nisha yelled at the top of her lungs as she began repeatedly kicking water on top of the two boys. Jack and Rhys yelled in surprise and excitement as they covered their faces, shielding themselves from the water and the maniacal laughter. Nisha stopped for a second to catch her breath, a foolish mistake, as that was all the opportunity Jack needed.   
As quick as lightning Jack’s hand shot out and grabbed Nisha’s foot.  
  
“YOU BETTER NO-” Nisha was cut off as Jack quick ripped her foot out from under her causing her to lose her balance, and, with a rather loud and panicked shriek, fall on her back into the water with a resounding splash. Tim peaked out from behind Wilhelm, who was shielding him from getting wet.  
“Guys you’re all wet now, Mrs.Lilith isn't gonna be happy-”  
“WHO CARES ABOUT MRS.LILITH” Jack interrupted Tim with a loud yell, “MRS.LILITH SUCKS!”   
“YEAH MRS. LILITH SUCKS!” Nisha yelled in agreement before the two of them began loudly chanting ‘Mrs. Lilith sucks’  
  
Mrs. Lilith, who had been watching this entire exchange, just let out a long, tired, sigh into her mug of coffee from under the awning. She had all but given up trying to get those two boys to stop touch each other, nor did she really care about Jack and Nisha’s chanting. Boys will be boys, and Nisha will be Nisha. Lilith took another sip of her coffee. Her room was going to get all wet. She let out another sigh. They were still chanting. This was going to be a long day.  
  
But back to someone more interesting, like the super amazing Jack, who had run out of breath from chanting. He was however interrupted from catching his breath by the sensation of water being poured on his head. He quickly looked up only the get water poured directly into his face, he did, however, find out what was pouring water. Rhys was quickly cupping his hands and getting another hand full of water to pour on his face.  
“Pulling a fast one are we!” Jack laughed as he grabbed both of Rhys’ hands, “Ha! Let's see how well you-” He was interrupted as water was once again poured on his head. Jack spun around glaring at Nisha, who was smirking at him. He let go of one of Rhys’ hands and grabbed Nisha’s closest hand.  
  
“Alright, you two! Now you only have one had you can’t-” He was interrupted for maybe the fifth time that day as Nisha and Rhys used their free hands to splash water in his face at the same moment. Jack stopped for a second, gather his thoughts, before letting go of bother of their hands and beginning to rapid fire splash the both of them.  
  
“YOU BOTH WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! RAPID-FIRE-MEGA-SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-SPLASH ATTACK!” Jack yelled at the both of them, who hurriedly began returning fire.  
“You said mega twice!” Rhys pointed out hurling a totally not as awesome or fast splash at Jack.  
“BECAUSE ITS DOUBLE MEGA AWESOME!” Jack roared, increasing his rate of fire and intensity. The three of them all bursting out into excited laughter as they played in the big puddle.  
  
Tim looked up at Wilhelm,  
“Do you wanna play in the puddle to?” Tim asked Wilhelm looked down at Tim.  
“Nah,” He stared back blankly.  
“Are you sure? It looks like fun! And I wouldn't want you to miss out of the fun because I don't like getting wet…” Tim mumbled to himself, kicking his foot into the ground.  
“Nah, I’m having all the fun I wanna have just hanging out with you,” Wilhelm stated before rubbing Tim’s head. Tim looked up and Wilhelm, surprised, but smiled at him and looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like holding Wilhelm’s hand. He decided not to though, Wilhelm probably didn't like hand holding.  
  
“Alright kids time to go back inside,” Mrs. Lilith called out to all the kids, who audibly groaned. Jack, Rhys, and Nisha stopped splashing each other and began to catch their breath. Nisha stood up victoriously,  
“I win!”  
“What! How! If anything I’m the winner! You and Rhys ganged up on me!” Jack yelled indignantly standing up.  
“Whatever makes you feel better loser! Better luck next time!” Nisha smirked as she ran inside, tracking water and mud everywhere. Jack huffed, she didn't win, he did, obviously.  
“That was a lot of fun!” Rhys laughed, standing up himself, trying to wipe some dirt off of him, failing, and giving up.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack grinned. Jack offered his hand to Rhys, who accepted, and the two of them walked hand in hand into the classroom. Jack eyed Mrs. Lilith as they did this, his smirking eyes only met by a tired and unamused stare. Jack was the king of his class, and it was good to be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna yell at me about not updating please do so here! https://esperosisisaloser.tumblr.com/ and if you want to yell at me about not updating more conveniently feel free to leave a rant in the comment section below! I reply to all comments and seeing people comment on my work helps my motivation to update immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you did enjoy! stay tuned for more! and as always you can find me at: https://esperosisisaloser.tumblr.com/


End file.
